1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bookbinding, and more particularly, to an improved system for bookbinding that employs an adhesive that is microwave heated to bind pages of a book together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical current Bookbinding systems include equipment that utilizes heated surfaces which comes into contact with a tape substrate coated with hot melt adhesive, as shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,119 where an adhesive bearing strip is driven, by relative motion between a stack of sheets and spaced platens, between the heated platens by the stack. In machines of this type, the heated platens are subsequently moved toward each other to move and press the adhesive strip to the stack of sheets. A moisture proof binding tape for edge binding pages to form a book in shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,871 that consisting of a non-permeable temperature resistant foil layer covering one side of the backing strip forming a moisture barrier, a high temperature steam resistance adhesive between the foil layer and the backing strip to secure the foil layer to the backing strip, and a relatively thick central stripe of high tack heat activated adhesive flanked by relatively thin side stripes of low tack heat activated adhesive on the foil layer, the central adhesive stripe comprising a non-hygroscopic adhesive. Some disadvantages of systems of this type include: the high energy consumption (i.e., maintained at a specific temperature, for example, about 400.degree. F.); the relatively long dwell time to fluidize the adhesive; and the difficulty in recycling bound books. The above-mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference to the extent necessary to practice the present invention.
Thus, there is still a clear need for an improved bookbinding system that answers the above-mentions problems.